<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Needed a Break by MintEyedDemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021215">Needed a Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintEyedDemon/pseuds/MintEyedDemon'>MintEyedDemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Phone Sex, Rewritten better this time, Smut, smut for the sake of smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintEyedDemon/pseuds/MintEyedDemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another self-indulgent piece about my OC Liah with Lucifer this time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/OC Liah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Needed a Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a heavy sigh leaving her, she closed her text book and picked up her D.D.D., checking the time. The white numbers read ‘1:00am’ and she gave a deep groan this time, letting herself fall back onto her pillow. Time had gone by way too fast since she started working on homework that she lost complete track of it and wasted the entire evening. She had sworn she would finish this project in time, especially after not doing so well with her last one; but she didn’t think it would take this long to get it all over and done with. Maybe one more hour and she would be completely done, she thought.</p><p> </p><p>She was interrupted from her thoughts when her D.D.D. began ringing suddenly. The ringtone that played was one assigned to the eldest of the brothers, the only one who actually had one assigned to them. She picked it up, looking at his image displayed on the screen. What could he be calling about this late at night? Please don't let it be some kind of lecture; was there something she forgot to do? After running through several possibilities in her head, she simply shrugged too herself and answered the phone, letting herself relax against the headboard of her bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello? Lucifer? Whatever it is, Mammon did it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Liah." He chuckled a bit at her quick quip. "I am not calling due to any recent occurrences, I simply assumed you would still be awake at this hour. Burning the midnight oil, hm?”</p><p> </p><p>She gave a dry laugh, looking down at the mess of papers and books on her bed. “Guess you could say that. I did say I would finish my project on time, didn’t I? Being sleep deprived is a small price to pay to get my grades in order." She instantly regretted mentioning sleep deprivation; but he only seemed to hum in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, but you still need your rest so that you can actually pay attention in class." Ah, there it is. "Sleeping through lecture would not suit our proper exchange student, now would it?”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, but it wasn't lost on her that there was a tease to his tone of voice this time, instead of the usual stern and matter-of-factly way he would speak. “I know I need to sleep, and I plan on doing so once I am done here, which will hopefully be soon. But, sir,” she teased, treading lightly, "don't you think it's rather against your standards to keep me busy on the phone?"</p><p> </p><p>There was silence on his end of the line for a moment, and she feared she may have over-stepped; but his deep chuckle made her suck in a deep breath. “I suppose you are correct. To be quite honest with you," he added on a sigh, "I decided to call because I...simply desired to hear your voice.”</p><p> </p><p>She was taken aback by this, completely caught off guard. She blushed slightly as well, shifting the phone from one ear to the other as she curled up against her headboard further. “R-really? That...doesn’t really sound like something you would do, Lucifer. Normally you are buried in your work, so I wouldn't expect you to...want to listen to me talk.”</p><p> </p><p>On the other end of the phone, Lucifer sat back in his chair and ran a hand down his face, looking over the stack of papers that were currently set in front of him. “Mm, truthfully I found myself actually seeking distraction, believe it or not. I still have an immense amount of paperwork that needs tending to, and Mammon certainly added to this issue with his stack of bills he decided to neglect, and found their way onto my desk. In seeking said distraction, you were actually the first thing that came to mind, hence me calling you.” He was silent for a moment suddenly. “Does that bother you that I called for something so selfish and ridiculous?”</p><p> </p><p>She sat up quickly, hugging the phone to her cheek as if she was trying to hug him through the device. “No, not at all! It’s just...unexpected is all. I don’t mind being on the phone with you at all. Especially if I am helping you take a break from your work for a bit," she added on a small giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“That reply makes me quite happy,” he admitted on a soft chuckle. He leaned forward on his desk, picking up a stray paper and looking it over before just placing it right back down, not bothering to read it. “Thank you for humoring me. Are you going to continue working on your project while we talk?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked down at the mess of books and papers, frowning deeply. “Actually I’d rather pay attention to talking to you for now, if you don’t mind. It’s nice taking a break from work, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, crimson eyes closing as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I suppose. Though I have so much I need to get done for Diavolo…”</p><p> </p><p>“Your loyalty to him knows no bounds,” she interrupted him, not wanting him to dwell and regret taking this much needed break, however long it would be. “But you still deserve time to let yourself rest, Lucifer. Running yourself ragged all the time isn’t good for your health, demon or not.”</p><p> </p><p>He hummed his agreement, nodding. He let himself recline once more in his chair, smiling softly. “Yes, you’re right, little lamb.”</p><p>She froze for a moment before a shudder ran up and down her spine. <em>Little lamb</em>? Did he just use a pet-name when referring to her? That was the first time she had ever heard him say something like that to her, and she was so thrown at the fact that she honestly liked it. She especially didn't know how to reply to it, and stayed silent on her end of the line; so silent that Lucifer thought she had hung up.</p><p> </p><p>“Liah? Are you still there?”</p><p> </p><p>She snapped out of her daze, shaking her head and blushing furiously against the phone screen. “Yes, yes I’m here! Sorry I just...um," she worried her lower lip with her teeth, "you've never called me anything other than 'Liah' before, so it took me a bit by surprise. Not that it bothered me or anything!" she scrambled, the blush only heightening in her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat. "Forgive me if I did over-step-"</p><p> </p><p>“No! Actually, um, I...quite like it," she admitted, subconsciously scratching at her lower lip with the nail of her index finger.</p><p> </p><p>He allowed himself a smile for a moment, and switched the phone to his other ear. “Then I will continue to call you as such, my little lamb.” He heard a small squeak from her end of the line and a mumbled agreement, making his smile only widen. How cute she was when she was flustered by him, he thought. He found it rather endearing how her face would turn almost as red as a tomato when he would catch her off guard with his quips and retorts; this situation being the most recent. He gave a small laugh. “It’s rather entertaining getting you flustered, I have to admit," he teased, "I wonder...could I possibly fluster you further by telling you some things I have been thinking about you as of late?”</p><p> </p><p>He felt rather bold at this point, considering it didn't seem she would be turning him down. She was always so receptive to his gestures and slight flirtation; would he be stepping too far over the line with the current thoughts he wished to share? He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't want to see where it could take things; but he honestly did not foresee the phone call getting to this point to begin with.</p><p> </p><p>The way his tone of voice seemed to deepen, almost become suggestive, made her knees weak. She had always harbored a flame for the Avatar of Pride, but for things to escalate this quickly? Was she dreaming?</p><p> </p><p>Her sudden silence however gave him pause, and he began to back-pedal, worried that he did indeed over-step this time. He cleared his throat once more, and she could hear the shuffling of papers in the background. "I didn't mean to tease so harshly, Liah. Forgive me, I will let you go back to your school work-"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, wait Lucifer, no, please don't hang up!" She sounded frantic and he paused, listening. She was sitting upright in her bed, clutching tightly onto the phone as she licked her lips before choosing her next words.</p><p> </p><p>“What have you been thinking about me, Lucifer?”</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed. "Are you truly sure you wish to know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Please."</p><p> </p><p>"Swear to me you will not regret this."</p><p> </p><p>She felt her heartbeat pounding in her ears. "I swear, Lucifer."</p><p> </p><p>She heard a slight hitch in his breathing, and his voice seemed to deepen as he spoke to her. “I’ve been thinking about how you would look sitting snugly on my lap as I worked, my cock buried deep inside you while you weren’t allowed to move. I’ve imagined you underneath my desk, mouth wrapped around me as you whimper and moan for me…”</p><p> </p><p>Her own breathing hitched, and she sucked in a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh. She let herself fall onto her bed, rolling onto her side as she held the phone tightly to her ear. "Have you really been thinking that way about me?"</p><p> </p><p>"To be quite honest, it's practically an every day occurrence at this point," he admitted on a small laugh. She squealed, burying her face in her pillow, feeling her heart leap in her chest. "Is it bad that that makes me...actually quite happy to know?" she asked shyly, rubbing her thighs together as the thoughts he just shared filled her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose not. But, I truly wish to know...what do you think about me, my little lamb?”</p><p> </p><p>She could feel the heat in her face spread to her chest, and a secondary heat grown hotter between her thighs. She swallowed and admitted to him, “I think about you coming into my room at night and having your way with me. About you punishing me for not doing my school work by s-spanking me and fucking me into oblivion..." She gasped and hid her face her pillow. "Oh this is so embarrassing to share with you, Lucifer!”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, and the sound only made the warmth in her belly grow. “Don't be embarrassed, please. I truly enjoy knowing you think about me in the ways I think about you. It makes me genuinely happy, and, I must admit, incredibly turned on." His last few words seemed to come out on a growl, and she whimpered beside herself.</p><p>"Liah,” his voice seemed to boom in her ear suddenly, stern and demanding. “I want you to touch yourself while on the phone with me.”</p><p> </p><p>She whimpered once more, and he had to bite back a groan at hearing her. He continued, “I want to hear the little noises you make when you touch yourself and hear the sound of you coming undone. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed her nerves. “Okay. I will...as long as I get to hear you in return.”</p><p> </p><p>Another deep chuckle. "Of course you will." She could hear the rustling of clothing and the sound of metal hitting the floor; she pictured him scooting forward in his chair, unbuckling his pants with one hand and pulling his belt free of the loops in one go. On his end of the phone, he was palming himself through his slacks, before undoing the zipper to let his cock free of its confines.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand slipped into her shorts and underneath her underwear, finding her folds already wet. She keened softly when her fingertip touched her clit, drawing tight circles around the sensitive nub. “I’m...I’m touching myself now, Lucifer…”</p><p> </p><p>“I love how my name sounds in your lust-ridden voice, my little lamb,” he groaned, wrapping his hand around his cock and giving himself a few shallow strokes, “I want you to imagine me between your thighs, imagine that I am the one who is touching you and bringing you pleasure.”</p><p> </p><p>She moaned, closing her eyes to picture him above her, doing to her what her hand was. “L-Lucifer...I wish you were here with me though,” she whined, speeding up the tight circles on her clit before dipping her fingers into her entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“I will be soon, but for now let me enjoy listening to you. Keep thinking of me, pinning you down on your bed and fucking you hard like you wish for me to.” He tightened his grip a bit, pumping himself a bit faster, in time with how he was imagining her fingers to be moving.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing him curse was such a rarity it sent a jolt down her spine and straight to her cunt. She gave a wanton moan, loud and high in his ear. He continued. “Once I get my hands on you, no other demon will be allowed to touch you. I will mark you all over and claim you as my own.”</p><p> </p><p>She could hear his breathing come in small pants and she imagined him leaning back in his chair, free hand pumping his cock hard and fast, in time with her own stroking fingers. “Lucifer...please, may I cum?” she cried, feeling her toes begin to curl and that tingling, numbing sensation begin to take over her limbs.</p><p> </p><p>He smirked to himself. “Yes, you may, little lamb. Cum for me.”</p><p> </p><p>His words pushed her over the edge, her fingers sliding into her entrance as she came around them, rocking her hips against her own hand. She heard him grunting and panting on his end, imagining him cumming all over his desk, his hand gripping his cock tightly. There was a moment of silence, that was shortly followed by a defeated sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“I...may have gotten carried away there.”</p><p> </p><p>She giggled. “Did you make a mess on some important papers?”</p><p> </p><p>“I blame you for this,” he practically snarled; yes, he certainly did. She simply smiled against the phone. “Are you going to come punish me for it, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“You better be prepared for it,” he growled, and soon hung up the phone.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled and sat up on her bed, looking excited at the door as it was soon swung up by a very hungry looking demon.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, where were we?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>